1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, comprising a stator with a casing and stays that project radially inwardly from the casing, wherein the vanes of a rotor project into the spaces defined between the stays of the stator. The rotor is rotatable relative to the stator and is fixedly connected to the camshaft of an engine. The rotor has a rotor base member against which the end faces of the stays of the stator rest sealingly. The vanes of the rotor rest sealingly with their end faces against the inner peripheral wall of the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camshaft adjusters are provided in order to change the  opening time of the intake valves of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle as a function of the demand on the engine output. The rotor that is seated fixedly on the camshaft is rotated relative to the stator for camshaft adjustment in that the rotor vanes are loaded by a pressure medium. The rotor vanes can be rotated until their lateral surfaces contact the lateral walls of the stator stays. In the end position, the rotor vanes impact on the stator stays so that a disturbing impact noise results.